A Familiar Day
by SailorNaruto52
Summary: Little Joe and Adam decided to spend a day together as adults in town. Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bonanza


A Familiar Day

Me and Adam were going into town together in the good ol' wagon. This was as close to Deja vu as I had ever gotten. I remember whenever I needed a haircut Pa would get Adam to take me down to the barbershop. I remember I use to always squirm and fuss and kick around at the barbershop. Obviously I don't do that anymore, but man when I was a kid I was a little devil. "So you got your eye on a girl Joey." Adam said. "Naw, not really I guess theres just not a girl I fancy." I replied. "Well ya better soon or else you'll be all alone. Hey I think I see some grays." "Really, where?!" I foolishly reply. "Right about...GOTCHA!"He yells back.

"You know you can be a really jerk sometimes."

"I know but hey you wouldn't love me without my jerkiness."

"I don't love you."

"Oh yes,you do, Oh yes, you, do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Come on how could you not love me."

"Okay maybe I do but in a brother way not a lady way."

"Wouldn't want it any other way Little Joe."

…

When we arrived in town the first place we went was the Convenience Store to buy necessary supplies for Pa. Then we stopped by the saloon to a have a drink and we left. On the way to the Library Adam and I had a conversation about his crush.

"I can't believe you have a crush on The librarian Adam."

"Oh shut up at least I have a crush."

"Yeah but on a total doofus."

"She is not a doofus she is beautiful and very intelligent,in which the ladder you lack Joe.

"Hey I'm plenty smart, especially compared to Hoss."

"That ain't saying much."

"Hey!"

"Sorry just speaking the truth."

"Why I ada."

"You ada what?"

" I ada smack upside the head for everything you're saying, but done your just so gosh darn lovable."

"I've been told by you oh so many times."

"You're lucky your my brother or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'd kick your but I would and I would beat you up and shave your head."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Joe."

…

After Adam was done flirting with the librarian. Adam and I had decided to get haircuts. So, we went down to the barbershop, and right as soon as we walked in Frank shouted "Look who's here the cartwright brothers Adam and Little Joe!" "Yes were here."I said very timidly. "Well which one of you wants to go first."

"I will."said Adam

"Joe needs some time to cool off."

Adam then winked at me. Adam was getting a basic trim while he talked about the fact that I didn't have a girl who I fancied and Frank just tried to defend if you know Adam he always knows how to win an argument no matter what. Even againstPa. After about a half an hour Adam's haircut was so it was my turn. Frank started the conversation with a simple question

"You want your usual."

"No." I said.

"Oh so what do you want then Joe?"Frank asked.

"You have clippers right?" I asked

"Yeah."he replied.

"Well I was thinking that you could use your # 2 clippers to cut all of my hair."I said

"Even the top?" Frank asked.

"Yes even the top." I replied

"Are you sure you want to do this Joe?I mean it is a really big change." Adam asked in a worried voice.

"I'm absolutely positive." I said firmly

"Okay." Frank and Adam said at the same time.

Frank pulled out his clippers and started down the middle. "Guess no turning back now." I thought. After about 20 minutes my haircut was done.

"Okay I'm done. Time to look in the mirror." Frank said worriedly.

And then I saw myself with the # 2 uniformly layered cut.

"Do you like it?"Adam asked anxiously.

"Like it. I love it!." I exclaimed.

Both Frank and Adam let out a huge sigh.

…

When Adam and I came home Hoss and Pa were waiting.

"What happened to your hair Joe!?" Pa asked in a shocked voice.

"I got a new type of haircut." I said.

"Yeah Pa don't you like it,because I sure do it makes Joe look so more manly than he ever could before this haircut."Adam said in a very hyperactive voice.

"I like it and I totally agree with looks so masculine and tough than he did before." Hoss said.

"So what do you think Pa do you like, do you hate it?" I asked very timidly.

"It looks nice. I don't hate. It just caught me off guard is all joe." Pa said

"Thanks everyone for kind compliments." I said to them all.

…

I ended the day atop our house roof with Adam.

"So what did you think of today Joe?I loved it. It brought back some good memories of pre-college days." Adam said dreamily.

"Yeah, going to the barber shop with you was like it was when you were about to leave for college." I say very calm.

"Hey, Adam can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah, what is it." he replied.

"You think we can do this again sometime?"I ask

" I'll think about it."he said

"Hey Adam?."I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." he replied back.


End file.
